


O incrível armário transparente de Dean Winchester

by Arachness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15744339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arachness/pseuds/Arachness
Summary: Naquela manhã enquanto eles arrumavam as malas para sair do hotel após uma caçada bem sucedida Dean se deu um prazo para contar Sam em no máximo cinco anos. Após duas horas na estrada ele não conseguia mais aguentar e ele estacionou o Impala no acostamento da estrada.





	O incrível armário transparente de Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lungbarrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lungbarrow/gifts).



Naquela manhã enquanto eles arrumavam as malas para sair do hotel após uma caçada bem sucedida Dean se deu um prazo para contar Sam em no máximo cinco anos. Após duas horas na estrada ele não conseguia mais aguentar e ele estacionou o Impala no acostamento da estrada.

“Porque a gente parou ?” Sam perguntou.

“Eu tenho que te contar algo e eu não quero fazer enquanto dirigindo”

“Okay, me conte”

Dean respirou fundo, agora não dava mais para voltar atrás.

“Eu sou bi”

Ele respirou fundo mais uma vez. Ele estava oficialmente fora do armário, verdade ele não tinha contado para todo mundo mas ele tinha contado para a pessoa que mais importava. Estava feito.

Sam sorriu para ele, Dean esperou que ele dissesse que ele estava feliz por ele, e que isso não mudava nada, talvez até que ele o amava. Ao invés disso o que Sam disse foi :

“Eu sei, eu sempre soube”

O tom de Sam era afetuoso mas também tinha um outro tom no meio que parecia dizer  _Oh Dean você realmente acha que você pode me contar algo sobre você mesmo que eu o grande Sam Winchester já não esteja ciente há um milhão de anos, que coisa mais adorável._

“Você sempre soube ? Realmente ?”

“Bem não sempre, mas por basicamente a última década, sim”

“Certo agora eu sei que você está mentindo porque dez anos atrás eu não tinha idéia”

“Bem talvez você não seja muito bom em perceber coisas, isso é okay. Você tem outras qualidades...então tem alguém específico que fez você ter essa realização sobre você mesmo ?”

“Oh você disse que você sabe tudo, você não sabe quem é”

“Na verdade eu tenho quase certeza que eu sei, mas eu quero ouvir você dizer”

“A única coisa que você vai me ouvir dizer é que você é um babaca que se acha demais”

Sam riu.

“Mas sério Dean, obrigada por me contar, foi bem corajoso, eu estou orgulhoso de você”

“De nada” Dean disse e ligou o carro.

Eles mal tinham acabado de voltar para estrada quando Castiel apareceu no banco de trás. Sam sorriu para ele e disse :

“Cas que coincidência, nós estávamos falando sobre você agora a pouco”


End file.
